


Just Dance || Jean x Reader

by citro (Citroken)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citroken/pseuds/citro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is frustrated that you beat him in Call of Duty, so he gets you to pick a game and declares he'll beat you. You decide to show off your moves with a little Just Dance.</p><p>idk a stupid one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance || Jean x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Just Dance and thinking how cute it would be if I had a boyfriend and he played Just Dance with me, (Boyfriend being Jean.) especially if he had to do sexy moves.
> 
> I only have three of the games and don't know any songs that have moves this overly sexy, so just imagine the sexiest song you know!

You watched as the angry boy slammed his controller against the couch.

"No fucking way!" He screeched, bringing his large palms up to his face to rub it in frustration.

"You cheated didn't you?" He yelled suddenly as he whipped his head to look you in the eyes.

You couldn't help but grin smugly as you nonchalantly surveyed your nails.

"Nope," You giggled, "All talent, Jean-boy."

Jean grumbled at the nickname, but continued to accuse you.

"There's no way anyone can beat me at Call of Duty!"

You both looked up to see Eren laugh.

"Horseface got beat by a girl!"

"Shut up Jaeger!" Jean replied, "She beat all of us!"

You smirked at all your friends you had invited over as they hung their heads down.

"I declare a re-match!" 

You rolled your eyes and set your controller onto the table, pulling out your phone.

"No, I'm bored of this game."

Jean tugged the phone from your grasp, earning a whine from you. He flinched away as you began clawing his arm to reach it.

"C'mon [First]!" He begged, "Pick any other game, I don't care! I'll beat you!" 

Your eyes beamed, and you pulled back as he sighed in relief.

" _Any_ game?" You asked.

He didn't seem to catch the mischief in your voice as he nodded.

You squealed giddily and rushed over to your pile of games, plucking one out from heap before turning on your Wii.

"A Wii game?" Jean said confused.

You turned to look at him and grinned. "Not just any Wii game." 

And now he seemed to understand that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

You held the case in front of him and his eyes widened.

"JUST DANCE?" Sasha bounced from her spot on the couch. "LET ME JOIN PLEAAASE [FIRST]?"

Several of the girls also asked excitedly.

You shook your head, "After, but for now, me and Jean are having a little dance off!"

You hummed as you inserted the disk, and handed a stunned Jean his remote.

Several low snickers could be heard behind him, mostly coming from Eren.

"W-Wait a minute!" He called, regaining his voice, "Can't you pick something else?"

You brought a finger to your jaw and was seemingly thinking.

"Hmmm, nope!" 

You brought your remote up as the cursor hovered over a song you knew would screw well with Jean.

"What's wrong?" You asked sweetly as he stood rigidly beside you, "I thought you said you were gonna beat me no matter what game!"

Your words brought Jean back to reality as his expression turned stern. He looked back at you and smirked.

"You got that right."

You only smiled and looked at the screen.

_Yeah right._

The music from the game seeped from the stereo as the first moves were done. It was easy enough in the beginning, that is, until the chorus came.

Suddenly the music boomed loudly as the walls seemed to shake. The dance moves became more intense, and _sexier_.

"What the fuck is this?" Jean huffed beside you as he ran his hands over his chest and towards his crotch rather too stiffly.

You, on the other hand, made a perfect as your fingers ran over your curves smoothly, stopping inside your hips. Several cheers could be heard from the girls while the boys laughed at Jean, and stared at you.

The moves given after that turned out to be just as sexy, as your hands grasped your sides and you shook your hips in slow circles. You went as far as to follow even the footwork, going all out.

You were the _queen_ of Just Dance.

Meanwhile, Jean seemed to have given up, only using the hand holding the remote to follow along in jerky movements.

"Aw, Come on Jean!" You huffed. Sweat started forming on your forehead as each shake of your body was done precisely. 

"It's no fun if you only do your hand! Just...Dance!" You giggled.

"Shut up!" He replied, starting to use his whole body again, "How come you keep getting perfects anyways?" 

You laughed and winked, "You gotta be sexier."

Once again you ran your hands over your chest and down your body into the inside of your thighs.

Jean gulped and flushed at the scene, turning away to focus on the next moves.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

"Hey, can you move back? There's not enough space." You called as your arms bumped.

Jean shuffled back into a position where he could see your entire body to the right of the screen. At that moment, you bent over and raised your head up, curling your body to do a sort of wave, ending in a little shake of your butt.

Jean was not aware that he had stopped dancing and was gawking until Eren's voice called him out.

"Hey Horseface! Stop staring at her ass!"

Jean's face heated up even though he was barely giving any effort in the game.

"Shut up Jaeger! I bet you're staring too!"

...

.. _That_ shut him up.

_My god, how long is this song?_

Jean groaned internally.

He watched as you spun around, swaying your hips. As your eyes locked on his, you frowned.

"Hey! You're supposed to be turning!" 

He only rolled his eyes before quickly shuffling in a circle.

The song repeated a few lines over before finally ending, leaving you panting on the floor in exhaustion, along with Jean who was glistening in light sweat.

"Sweet Freckled Jesus, my arms!" You cried out, gripping your sore shoulder and turning them in circles.

You glanced up to see your score and smiled.

"Aw yeah! Five stars! Wait a minute..." You pause looking at Jean's.

"Two stars? Are you serious?" 

You whipped back to stare at him. His eyes looked empty as he stared ahead into nothing.

"Uhh, Jean?" You shuffled closer to him and waved a hand in his face.

He snapped back and looked at you, eyes wide as the scenes of you dancing replayed themselves in his head. A blush creeped into his face.

"Woah! You're really red!" 

Concerned, you brought a palm to his forehead, brushing his wet hair out of the way. His face only got darker.

"Your face is hot too! You must of danced too much."

"Y-You think _I_ danced to much?" Jean scoffed, pulling away from your hand.

"Did you see yourself moving your body as if you were having a goddamn seizure?"

You only laughed and stood up, offering a hand towards him. He took it and exhaled tiredly.

"So does that mean I win?" You asked with a grin.

"W-Whatever." He replied looking away from your moist body. Your clothes were clinging way too tightly on your form at the moment.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one who got the most out of this though." He mumbled, smiling to himself.

"What?"

"N-Nothing!"


End file.
